Sesal
by garekinclong
Summary: Guyuran hujan membungkam apa yang ingin Bokuto katakan. [ BokuAkaWeek 4 ; Day 3/Prompt 'Rain' ]


Guyuran hujan membungkam apa yang ingin Bokuto katakan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **[ Sesal ]**

 **Haikyuu!** (c) Furudate Haruichi. Tidak mengambil profit materiil dalam bentuk apapun.

Drabble. Fast pace. Typo. Etc.

For **BokuAkaWeek 4**

 **Day** / **Prompt** : 3 – Rain

 **Bokuto** Koutaro / **Akaashi** Keiji

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Berteduh di tempat pemberhentian bus memang pilihan yang tepat setelah mendapati titk-titik air hujan meresap pada seragam sekolah.

Bokuto Koutarou melepas jas almamaternya yang basah kuyup, menjemur permukaan luar jas di kursi panjang berbahan besi. Rambut berdurinya otomatis turun sampai poni mampu menutupi dahi. Bokuto mengibaskan rambut dengan menggeleng beberapa kali.

Sementara, Akaashi Keiji turut menjemur jas almamater, tetapi hanya mengusap kepala basahnya saja. Ia mencari handuk kecil yang terjepit di antara buku pelajaran—antisipasi darurat yang berguna di saat-saat krusial seperti sekarang. Permukaan lembut handuk merah menyapu segala air yang menempel pada helai rambut dan pori-pori wajah.

Akaashi melirik ke arah Bokuto, "Bokuto - _san_."

Nampaknya Bokuto kurang mendengar panggilan pelan Akaashi. Maka dari itu ia sibuk melonggarkan dasi ditambah melepas beberapa kancing kemeja putih.

"Bokuto- _ **san**_ ," Penekanan suara pada sufiks panggilan Bokuto, membuat nama yang disebut menoleh tanpa wajah bersalah, "tadi kau meneriakkan apa?"

Sebelum hujan turun, langkah Akaashi sempat dihentikan dengan tarikan pergelangan tangan oleh Bokuto. Bahkan sampai hujan rintik-rintik mulai terjun bebas, Bokuto masih menahan apa yang ingin ia ucapkan. Hingga mulutnya terbuka dan teriakan dikeluarkan, semua kalimat yang seharusnya Akaashi tangkap terbungkam oleh suara hujan. _Timing_ yang tidak tepat sekali, kasihan.

"Apa?" Sebelah mata Boku disipitkan, tanda bahwa pendengarannya kurang menangkap pertanyaan Akaashi. Sang _setter_ kebanggaan tim voli Fukuroudani tetap berusaha menyampaikan pertanyaannya.

"Ta-di," Akaashi semakin mengencangkan suaranya walau mengeja beberapa kata, "ka-u meneriakkan apa?"

"Aaah? Aku tidak dengar!"

Bokuto mengambil pilihan mendekati Akaashi walau air terus menetes dari ujung rambutnya. Akaashi terima menunggu jarak antara mereka berdua tereliminasi dengan mendekatnya Bokuto.

"Apa, Akaashi?" Bokuto menunduk sedikit, berhubung tinggi mereka hanya terpaut 3 cm. Poninya sedikit goyang sampai meneteskan air pada bahu Akaashi. Namun, Akaashi tidak protes hanya karena bahu keringnya dibasahi lagi.

"Tadi teriak apa?"

"Haaah?"

 _Buset budeg_ , Akaashi agak sewot tetapi pengendalian emosinya masih terkontrol dengan baik. Kakinya berjinjit sedikit, mendekatkan bibir pada daun telinga lawan bicara. Dalam suara deras hujan yang mengganggu jalannya percakapan, Akaashi berucap hati-hati.

"Teriak apa?"

( _Akaashi baru sadar, penggunaan kalimat tanyanya semakin kurang kata subjek dan beberapa kata keterangan. Yah, sudahlah. Namanya juga malas mengulang kalimat panjang._ )

Berharap Bokuto menangkap pertanyaan sehingga mampu menjawab setelah bertingkah tuli seperti yang sudah-sudah, malah...

...perpotongan leher Akaashi dikecup dalam sekali lekat. Tidak ada durasi detik dalam pelaksanaannya, terasa cepat karena gerak gesit Bokuto.

"Aku ingin menciummu, hehe. Beruntung tadi langsung hujan deras. Bisa malu aku teriak hal mesum di muka umum," Bokuto mulai menyandarkan dagu pada bahu kiri Akaashi. Kepalanya berpaling ke kanan, siap menjamah leher bagian kiri Akaashi sampai-sampai lidahnya mulai menjilat sudut bibir sendiri.

Dua telapak tangan menutupi wajah penuh rona merah Akaashi, "Sial. Aku harusnya tahu itu."

 _Cup_.

Setidaknya, Bokuto tidak perlu merasa malu karena di area sekitar sana tidak ada orang selain mereka dalam radius 100 meter.

* * *

 **a/n** : GOD masih bisa bikin walau jatohnya drabble. Gpp, yang penting bikin! :")

Terima kasih telah berkenan untuk membaca dan mohon maaf apabila terasa pendek serta banyak kekurangan dalam fanfiksi ini!

 **[ sign, ffn user garekinclong ]**


End file.
